International Wiki Organisation
The International Wiki Organisation is an organisation dedicated to promoting links between wikinations worldwide. Some of its well-known initiatives include the Historic Towns Association, IWO Heritage, the WNU Program, the Schuster Wikinational University, the NOs and the SEDEF. Its comparision is the Cross Wiki Country Relations or CWCR. Etymology The name derives from the Wikistad Conference of 1902, held in the capital of Libertas and attended by diplomats and leaders from across the globe, including Lovia, Mäöres, Brunant, Adlibita, Reptin and a number of others. Those that sent representatives were quickly dubbed 'Wikistad nations' in the media and this was later shortened to wikinations. All tended to be isolated island nations, with small populations and often relatively recently discovered. They also often had a shared history and culture, with high levels of immigration between them. Later the term wikination was used to describe other nations with similar characteristics, even those that had not attended the original Wikistad Conference, for example the Insel Islands. History The leaders of Brunant, Lovia and Mäöres met in Saenteim en Grijzestad in early 2012. Both Adlibita and Libertas joined the conference at Grijzestad and later became associate members of the newly-founded IWO. Shorty after this, the Insel Islands also became an associate member. On May 19, 2013, the Congress of Brunant voted for Inselöarna's accession as a full member, after Lovia and Mäöres did a couple of weeks before. Five departments were created: the Department of Culture, the Department of Interwikian Justice, the Department of Trade and Travel, the Department of Development and Aid and the Department of Defense. Each member state has two delegates sent to each department. Since then, the only official body of the IWO was the four-yearly meeting of the heads of government. The member states used a rotation system and the host nation's prime minister of president was the IWO's head for three months. Declaration The Declaration for the Establishment of the International Wiki Organisation was approved in 2012 by the Lovian Congress on June 24th, by the Mäöreser Landsjzaal on July 6th and by the Brunanter Congress on August 20th. It was signed by representatives from each nation. When a state joins the IWO, it has to ratify the Declaration and the head of government or the head of state, together with the minister of foreign affairs, has sign the document. It has to be translated to the official language(s) of that state. Text Demographics As of 2017, the population of the International Wiki Organisation was 12,148,553 people. Members Languages The International Wiki Organisation has one working language, English. Important documents and treaties, however, are translated in the official languages of the 15 member states. The official languages of the member states are: Arabic, Danish, Dutch, English, French, Italian, Limburgish, Phaluhm, Romanian, Slovenian, Spanish and Swedish. In Mäöres, Kolszter Mäöres and Old Mäöres are also official languages, but documents for Mäöres are only translated in Limburgish. Some languages have official status in regions of the member states. Those regional and minority languages include Barzuna (Cape Cross Parish), Haruti (Al-Bahaza, Ishytan Lasan, Musini) and Nordic (Nyttfronsey) and Oceana (Oceana). Spanish, Chinese and Vietnamese have an official status in some states of Phaluhm Phoueck and Alpe Mäöres, Fuujlandic, Scots and Eadslandic are recognized regional languages in Mäöres. Well-known dialects and non-official regional languages include Bredish, Cetatian, Näbbingian, Orova and Newport English. IWO in other languages *Arabic: '' منظمة ويكي الدولية (translit: munazamat wayaki alduwalia, MWA)'' *Danish: Internationale Wiki Organisation (IWO) *Dutch: Internationale Wiki Organisatie (IWO) *French: Organisation internationale de Wiki (OIW) *Italian: Organizzazione di Wiki internationale (OWI) *Limburgish: Tösjelandjswikizamme (TLW) *Phaluhm: Internatyional na Samahaan ng Wikia (ISW) *Romanian: Organizația Internațională a Wiki (OIW) *Slovenian: Mednarodna Wiki organizacija (MWO) *Spanish: Organizacion Interwikinacional (OIWN) *Swedish: Internationella Wikiorganisationen (IWO) Council of the Organisation The IWO's council, Council of the Organisation, is an organ responsible for passing all of the organization's declarations. The council is composed of two delegates from each member state, appointed by each government. The council is headed by a Secretary-General, elected by the members of the council. The seat of the council corresponds to the nation of the incumbent Secretary-General. The council is composed of national political parties forming supranational groups and headed by a Secretary-General. Summits Since 2013, an IWO summit is held every year. The IWO members' leaders will attend the summits together with guests from other states, government ministers and sometimes the governors of the central banks. Since 2017, an IWO summit is held twice a year. IWO conflicts Phaluhm Phoueck Phaluhm Muslim Crisis The Phaluhm Muslim Crisis is ongoing issue between Phaluhm Phoueck and the Islamic Front, a pro-1970 group which advocates of an Islamic Republic. In 1980, growing religious freedom, allowed rebel groups to campaign against the newly liberal government. The casualties are around from 4,000 to 6,000. Since then, the number of insurgents has lowered because of ongoing peace talks and negotiations between the government and the Islamic Front. Corruption Corruption is widespread in Phaluhm Phoueck. Means of corruption include graft, birbery, embezzlement, backdoor deals, nepotism and patronage. Phaluhm Phoueck is regarded as the most corrupt country in the IWO. According to a World Bank study in 2006, corruption in Phaluhm is considered to be the worst among South East Asia and the country has sunk even lower among those regarding governmental reforms. The 2015 CPI score was 38, published by Transparency International, shows that the situation has improved dramaticly since 2006, but still remained serious. Corruption in Phaluhm Phoueck ranges from all levels of the government. Companies generally have little confidence in the Phaluhm justice system and this is due to incompetent court personnel. The IWO Development Agency is currently assisting the Phaluhm Government and the National Police to clamp down on corruption Brunant Barzona Libre (Free Brezonde, Vrij Brezonde) is an armed Barzuna nationalist and separatist organization. The group was founded in 1963 and has since evolved from a group promoting traditional Barzuna culture to a paramilitary group with the goal of gaining independence for traditional Barzuna lands. Economy LBTL LBTL (Lovia, Brunant, Traspres and Libertas) is the acronym for an association of the four major economies in the IWO. The group represents the most powerful economies of the IWO and also makes up 38% of the IWO's GDP. IWO Development Agency The IWO Development Agency (IWODA) is a development group in order to help less developed IWO nations and other nations around the world from more developed IWO nations. It coordinates development assistance for the government of the LBTL. It is chartered with assisting economic and social growth in developing countries and the promotion of international cooperation. In October 27, 2016 Jorge Wannas discovered an odd financial record during Royna Nehgyen's rule. He accused her of corruptions. The IWODA froze all assets of the Phaluhm development fund. The chief stated that Royna Nehgyen has at least $2.2 billion hiding from her bank account. Tourism across the IWO In 2018, it was reported that Traspes, Brunant and Phaluhm Phoueck had the most IWO tourists for that year. Traspes and Brunant has a rich cultural history paired with a warm climate and hospitable nature and Phaluhm Phoueck being in a tropical location with white overstretching beaches and reefs making it a suitable touristic location. European IWO nations recieve mostly other European tourists (notably British tourists) and American tourists. Lovia, Patriam and Prasia generally receive more American tourists. In Phaluhm, mostly Chinese, South Korean & Australian tourists visit, however there is also a notable presence of American tourists. Identity Flag The IWO's flag is based on the flags of the 15 member states of the IWO. The IWO flag is based of the IWO's colours of unity which are used in Allibita, Lovia and Libertas. Those are red, blue and yellow. The flag of Strasland is missed in the IWO flag. The two stars represents courage and cooperation. Ministers Sports Some IWO member states compete each other in well-known sports competitions like the WB League and the WikiBasket tournament (basketball), the Geleyns Cup (curling), the Wiki Korfball Cup (korfball) and the WCUP Championship (racing). Since 2016, the Northcity IWO Champions Cup is held annually in Patriam. Tennis players from all IWO nations can participate. The Wikination Football Association (WNFA) was created in 1960 and consists of 16 members (all IWO nations and Kemburg). The WNFA organizes football competitions for both men and women, for clubs and national teams. It replaced the Champions Cup. There is also the ACW, which organised the ACW Tour (cycling). All IWO sports competitions are organized by the member states' governing sports bodies and not by the International Wiki Organisation. IWO Games In the past, there were several ideas for an Olympic-like event. The 2013 IWO Games would be held in Brunant, but due to political disagreement and financial problems, the event never actually happened. Category:Politics Category:Organization Category:Brunant Category:Libertas Category:Traspes Category:Insel Islands Category:Mäöres Category:Foreign affairs Category:Strasland